Halloween Movies
by KATiNTHEHAT5544
Summary: Casey and Derek are alone in the house on the weekend that Halloween is. What happens when they watch a horror movie and the lights go out? This may be a ONE shot unless you tell me you want more.


i dont not own life with derek.

if i did,there would be Dasey on television rather than my story.

please review, may be a multi-chaptered story if everyone likes it.

and about my other stories,

i will try to get back on them,

but its been so long since i began writing them,

and i honestly need to think about what i wanted the plot to be like and such.

so please and thank you for being good to me (:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halloween Movies**

It was finally the day of Halloween. Casey had counted down on her calender for it seemed like months now. She had always been one to get into the hoilday spirts no matter what holiday, so it was natural for her to want to have a great time this weekend. Casey walked down the stairs dressed in a black dress with orange polka dots, trying to get everyone into the Halloween spirits. She stopped when she sooned found out that no one was home, or at least it seemed so.

"They're all going out to visit your aunt. She's having problems with her husband, which means that we have the house to ourselves. Please feel free to leave me alone." Derek smirked as he brushed past Casey.

"You are so immature it's unreal." Casey spat out bitterly.

"I'm not the one who's dressed in a Halloween inspired dress. Speaking of that, Case, you might want to take off that ugly mask-it might give people nightmares." he smiled as he watched Casey grind her teeth.

"You are such a jerk!" Casey screamed as she ran up the stairs.

"I'm not the one who's name calling!" called out Derek as he chuckled lightly to himself. He always won, _always._

Casey sat in her room looking through a case which contained many selections of DVDs. She smiled as she slid out one entiled "Dead Silence", a perfect choice for Halloween, even if she hated scary movies. She wasn't going to let her fear and hate for Derek ruin her hoilday.

Derek was sitting in his chair watching hockey when he saw Casey come down the stairs and stand in front of him blocking his view. In her hand she held a bowl of popcorn, a soda, and a DVD.

"I'm watching Dead Silence, now ethier watch it with me on the other side of the room, or go up into your room and pout like a whittle baby cause space case made you move." she said as she extended her bottom lip, making a pouting face.

"Dead Silence? God Case, if you needed an excuse to cuddle with me, you could have at least chosen a better movie." he smirked, this was fun actually.

"Only in your dreams."

"You best believe it." he winked causing Casey to glow a light pink. Laughing inside, Derek just believed he found a new and exciting way to annoy Casey. Flirt with her like crazy.

lwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlw

It was only about thirty minutes into the movie and Casey was already screaming like a six year old. Derek of course, thought of this as an excuse to annoy her.

"It's okay babe, you can lean into me." he mummbled into her ear, causing her to jump fifty feet away.

"Don't EVER call me that again." she warned.

"Okay baby." he smiled as she grew red in the face ethier from anger or embarassment.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed.

"To make me shut up you have to kiss me." smirked Derek as he edged closer, causing Casey to back up farther.

"Don't.You. said Casey as she brought her hand back, ready to throw a slap at Derek.

"Or what _babe_? You'll kiss me even longer? That would definatly not be a punishment." he laughed as he sat onto his chair.

"Derek, _babe_, I'm going to kill you." Casey said as she ran towards Derek with a bottle of water that was on the table.

Derek jumpped up as he extended his hands outward as Casey came closer with the full water bottle held in the air. He was baking up farther and farther now, and he was running out of room to back up to.

"Casey, put the bottle down. Don't do this Case." he said slowly.

Casey smiled before throwing water all over Derek. He shook his wet head before grabbing the popcorn and throwing it all over Casey, which soon caused a food fight between the two. Casey tackeled Derek to the ground before they started rolling around while food was spreading everywhere. They were both laughing their butts off and having a great time fighting, unlike the other times. Other times they just hated each other. This time, it was fun.

Casey stopped suddenly as the lights began to flicker off and on. No one except Lizzie knew how terrified she was of the dark. She slowly got up and walked over to the couch and sat down quietly. Derek looked at her with a blank expression and sat down beside her. Suddenly the house was filled with darkness and a loud scream by Casey. Derek quickly grabbed her and brought her close as she shook in terror.

"What's wrong Case?" he asked frantically.

"I hate the dark." she whispered.

Derek grabbed Casey and led her into the kitchen and found a flashlight. He lit a few candles before bringing them back to the middle of the living room. Quietly, he sat on the floor with Casey on the side of him, holding on to him like a terrified six year old. Normally, this would not be allowed in his life, but it was a once and live time thing.

"Let's play twenty questions to get your mind off of the dark. That way we can get to know each other better without fighting. I'll go first. What's your favorite color?" Derek smiled sweetly.

"Okay, it's a tie between pink and purple. What's your favorite color?" Casey asked quietly still a bit scared.

"Mine's a mixture of both green and blue. Next question, what's your favorite band?" asked Derek.

Casey was starting to settle down a bit. "Ummm I'm really into The Click Five right now. Same question goes to you."

"The Click Five? Wow Case, I'm impressed. My favorite band is the Foo Fighters. Why are you so scared to let lose and have fun?"

"Because...because the one time I did let lose, my ex-boyfriend took advantage of it and wanted me to get drunk with him and I didn't want to so he got mad and slapped me across the face, and every since then I've been allowing the past to keep me away. What's your deal? Why is the great Venturi scared to lose his rep?"

"My rep is the only thing I have. I don't have the brains like you, I wouldn't get the girls if it wasn't for my popularity, and I wouldn't be on the hockey team without it all. Without my rep, I'm just Derek, and people expect me to be The Derek. Enough about that. What did you think of me whenever you first saw me?" he smirked.

"Der-ek, that's so unfair." Casey whinned.

"You have to answer with the truth Case." laughed Derek.

"Fine. I thought you were hot." mummbled Casey.

"Little louder Case, can't hear you." teased Derek.

"I thought you were hot." Casey said a little louder.

"A little louder." he smirked.

"I _said _I.Thought.You.Were.Hot." she said sounding annoyed.

"Much better." nodded Derek.

"Okay Venturi, two can play that game. What did you think of me when you first saw me. Honest truth, swear on Marti's life."

Derek smirked as he scooted closer to Casey. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I thought that you were one of the hottest girls I've ever seen. I thought that you had the most amazing personality ever. I thought about just leaning over and capturing your lips in mine and just holding you."

Casey looked into his eyes before caughing awkwardly. She had the flippy heart feeling right now and was trying to not allow herself to blush.

"If you could, would you kiss me right now?" asked he.

Casey stared out awkwardly. She never wanted to talk about this stuff with her stepbrother. It wasn't incest, since they were only related by marriage and Geroge never adopted her and Lizzie, so if anything did happen it would be alright, wouldn't it?

"I,um,I,ummm,I,yes. Would you kiss me right now?" she blushed as she looked down at the carpet.

Derek looked into her eyes. Why was he suddenly feeling this feelings? He didn't like Casey. But why was his heart beating faster everytime the questions got more personal? Did he have feelings for Casey?

"In a heartbeat. Can I kiss you right now?" he whispered.

Casey glanced around nervously. Derek just asked to kiss her. What would happen if something happened that caused major awkwardness. She couldn't escape from it. He lived with her after all. But part of her wanted to say yes.

"...Yeah." Casey whispered lightly.

Derek smiled as he leaned closer to Casey. He stopped as he stared into her eyes before slowly going closer to her lips. Her eyes fluttered close as Derek's lips finally met her own. He slowly kissed her softly, as he placed his hand on the sides of her face. Casey's hands wrapped around Derek's neck as the kiss deepened.

He placed his forehead against her's as Casey asked the next question. "Did you enjoy that?"

He nodded slowly. "Did you?"

Casey nodded as well.

"Would you do it again?" he asked.

"I would." she grinned as Derek's eyes shinned with joy.

"Me too _babe_."

"Derek Venturi, shut up." laughed Casey as she playfully hit him.

"Casey McDonald, you shut up." he smirked as the lights flickered back on.

This was one of his favorite holidays ever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you enjoyed.

if people like it, i may right more.

you tell me what to do.


End file.
